The Book of Musical Wildlife
The Brilliant Bard: The Book of Musical Wildlife is a book written by Scoutmaster William. It contains information on all monsters and other wildlife that can be found in Baton. As Scoutmaster William was a poet and bard, he wrote his findings in song form. Some songs date back from the Scoutmaster's earlier years, but the majority was writing in the years 1400-1402, when he made extensive expeditions and explored the Batonese wilderness. The Book of Musical Wildlife is more a bundle than a book, as it is a collection of all the songs the Scoutmaster wrote on the topic. Publication Scoutmaster William had been writing informative songs throughout his life, specifically to educate his own scout groups. In 1391 he had become famous with the publication of his collection of songs on musical defence, bundled as The Brave Bard: Musical Defence in a Hostile World. Like when writing this book, the scoutmaster took on his quest to write an comprehensive overview of Baton's wildlife in the most thorough way. And thus he started to visit the many regions of Baton. During several of these journeys, such as during his investigation of the Kolking Streamlands at the southern border in 1393, he had to take serious risks for the sake of science. Rumour has it that he was captured by pirates in the following year. Although by 1398 he had already made a large number of studies and had finished a handful of songs, he decided he needed to make an even bigger effort. Two years later he retired from his post as court bard, and even temporarily gave up his scouting groups, to fully concentrate on the study of Baton's wildlife. He made several expeditions, most notable his 1398 trips to Niagi Forest, his winter expedition into North Stalding and his journey into the Deep Grim in 1399. The result of his yearlong studies was published in 1400 as The Brilliant Bard: The Book of Musical Wildlife. However, in the following years he made some additions to the bundle, dissatisfied as he was with the brief coverage of the vast Western Deserts. Although the full collection of his poems is a rare sight these days, several of the songs have remained popular until this day. The bundle has a legendary status among both Batonese bards and biologists. In-game use Emmon obtains a copy of The Book of Musical Wildlife from Bart, his father. According to him the book has been in the family for many generation. Unfortunately somebody, most probably Bart, has been very careless with the book. The book Emmon inherits is in very bad shape, as many pages were ripped out and are missing, while the remaining ones are covered with oil and wine stains or are filled with ridiculous notes and drawings. As his copy is deemed unreadable, Emmon decides to put together a cleaner, workable version of the book. In order to do so he needs to make sense of the remains of the bundle. Each time Emmon defeats a new type of enemy for the first time, he suddenly understands what Scoutmaster William had written in the grubby book. From that moment on he can read this page in the Book of Musical Wildlife. Once the player finds his first page, he can access the book by clicking on the button to the left with the book, or can press the [] key. He then opens the Book of Musical Wildlife. In front of him is then one of the poems of Scoutmaster William describing some species, along with an illustration and some other statistics. Additionally, he can start or stop to play the song Scoutmaster William wrote with the poem. Choosing the next or previous page will bring the player to another creature description. If there are no more pages, Emmon will refuse to turn the page, as the rest of his bundle is still unreadable. Content As The Book of Musical Wildlife is merely a large collection of separate songs, there is no particular order. Here is an alphabetical sorting. * the cat